


Hands off

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pain in Pavvo's ass and naturally it has to do with Perttu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands off

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 or 2005 for the Needle Challenge

Paavo woke up with a spinning head and an aching backside.

Groaning he tried to remember what had happened the night before, but he could not even remember that he even started drinking. And the aching.... it was different from the one you got after a good hard fuck. It was more like someone would have ripped your skin from your ass.

"Isn't this a wonderful morning?" asked his lover beside him, with a hint of pleased amusement in his voice.

"Wonderful? Oh dear, what happened to my ass?"

"Not much, you just got a tattoo!"

"A what?" Paavo was fully awake and very sober in no time.

"A tattoo! You know they take a needle and some ink, and then..."

"I know, I know." Paavo was already on his way to the full length mirror, a bad intuition eating on his nerves.

The following shriek must have woken the rest of the street.

Perttu only smiled and congratulated himself to having Paavo's tea spiked the night before, and convinced him, that it would be a good idea to having his ass stated as Perttu's property.


End file.
